


The thoughts you think

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun can hear peoples thoughts.</p><p>But what's even worse, is that he can hear Hoseok's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part i - The thoughts you think

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, THIS IS A FANFICTION THAT WILL BE IN THREE PARTS, HOPEFULLY I'M NOT SURE.  
> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY AN AU PROMPT I FOUND THAT I REALLY LIKED. 
> 
> I'VE HAD AN INTRESTING WEEK. MY HAIR USED TO BE BRIGHT PINK AND I NEEDED TO GET IT OUT FOR SCHOOL THIS TUESDAY. SO I BROUGHT A HAIR STRIPPER AND INSTEAD OF IT GOING BLONDE, IT WENT BLUE AND THEN I WASHED IT WENT PURPLE AND THEN IT I WASHED IT AGAIN AND NOW IT'S PINK, PURPLE, WHITE, SILVER, BLUE AND BLONDE. OMG SOMEONE HELP ME PLS.
> 
> ANYWAY I FROM THE UK AND AT HIGH SCHOOLS HERE, WE HAVE FISH AND CHIPS ON A FRIDAY SO, YH THATS WHERE THAT COMES FROM INCASE NONE OF Y'ALL KNOW.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY, SUNSHINES. 
> 
> PEACE BROS.

**Part i - The thoughts you think**

Changkyun is sitting in the canteen with his friends Jooheon, Hyungwon, Hyunwo, Hoseok, Kihyun and Minhyuk. Their table is completely silent because today is Friday and at lunch, on a Friday, means fish and chips for lunch.

"This is my first time having this" Hyunwo says through a mouthful of food, "and i'm surprised. It's good"

Minhyuk nods in agreement, "I've only been telling you about how great the schools fish and chips is, for what? Over a year"

Changkyun snorts.

_**Cute.** _

Changkyun stops chewing his food and turns to face Hoseok, who's sitting on his left. "What did you just say?"

Hoseok looks up at him from his food, "I didn't say anything"

Changkyun narrows his eyes at Hoseok but nods and turns back to his food.

_**Sweet jesus, Chan's eyes are beautiful.** _

Changkyun chokes on the chips he's just stuffed in his mouth. Hyungwon, who's sitting on his right, pats his back.

"You alright?"

Changkyun nods blinking back his tears, he turns to face Hoseok again.

"You just said something again"

Hoseok looks up at him again, a confused expression adorning his face, "I haven't said anything"

Jooheon who's been listening to the exchange between the two, lifts his head and points his knife at Changkyun.

"Honestly, Chanie, Hoseok hasn't said anything"

Changkyun looks around the table at his friends, his eyes narrowed, wondering if they're all playing a trick on him.

"Don't call me Chanie"

**_At least you get a nickname. I'm just plain old Hyungwon._ **

Changkyun turns to Hyungwon, who's resumed eating the rest of his chips, "You want a nickname?"

Hyungwon swallows his food and his face morphs into an expression of bewilderment. He leans into Changkyun so that he can whisper into his ear.

"I never said I wanted a nickname. I did think it though" Hyungwon leans backs, "Maybe you can hear thoughts Chanie"

Changkyun makes a face at him and hits Hyungwon on the arm, "Shut up" ______________________________________________________________________________

It's been a week since Hyungwon suggested, jokingly, that Changkyun can hear thoughts and Changkyun is one hundred percent sure that he actually can hear peoples thoughts. It's disturbing that he can hear what people are thinking . It's even worse that he can hear Hoseok's thoughts, as whenever Changkyun is around him, Hoseok's thoughts always centre around him. It's only been a week since he's discovered his super power and it's already a burden.

Changkyun runs a hand through his hair, sighing. He's currently in English, a class that he shares with Hoseok but also with Kihyun (thank god, he thinks to himself). However, it had only taken Kihyun five minutes upon entering the class, to fall fast asleep, leaving Changkyun all alone with Hoseok.

"Alright class, your task for the last twenty minutes of the lesson is to write a story, with any plot, that will be marked by me tonight" Mr.Kim says, "So open up your books and begin" __________________________________________________________________________________

Changkyun can't concentrate and that's all thanks to Hoseok and his stupid thoughts about how nice his side profile is and just how dashing Changkyun looks in general. He's given up all hope on finishing his creative writing piece and instead, decides to follow in Kihyun's footsteps and rests his head on his desk.

He feels a tap on his shoulder, "You alright Changkyun?"

It's Hoseok. Changkyun looks up at him.

"Yeah.." He trails off, lifting his head and focuses his gaze instead on the back of Jeon Jungkook's chair.

_**Does Changkyun? Oh, I see.** _

He removes his gaze from Jungkook's chair and back to Hoseok, who looks sad. Changkyun opens his mouth to say something but he can't find any words to say, so he rests his head back on his desk and closes his eyes. ____________________________________________________________________________________

It's been two weeks since that maths lesson and Changkyun's been avoiding Hoseok like the plague. He knows that Hoseoks got a crush on him, his thoughts are proof of that and Changkyun doesn't know how to feel about it. Changkyuns been friends with Hoseok for over five years, ever since primary school since year six.

Changkyun had actually hated Hoseok for the enitrity of primary school as he used to go around bullying his best friend Hyungwon and one day he had had enough of it. Changkyun had marched right up to Hoseok and punched him in the face and told him to leave Hyungwon alone or he'll do worse. The day after that, Hoseok had come up to them both and apologised, asking to be friends. They'd both accepted his apology and became good friends after that.

Changkyun is currently lounging on the sofa, in his apartment that him and Jooheon share together, watching the latest episodes of Haikyuu! Jooheons in the kitchen, making himself a bowl of coco pops, humming a random tune. The humming stops.

"Changkyun..." he starts, walking out of the kitchen and joining him on the sofa.

Changkyun knows what's coming, he knew that one of his friends would confront him at some point, asking why he's been avoiding Hoseok.

"Why have you been avoiding Hoseok?"

"I'm haven't"

"You have and you are" Jooheon says through a mouthful of coco pops, "Don't deny it"

Changkyun's debating on whether or not he should tell Jooheon about this super power he has. It would be nice to get if off my chest, he thinks to himself, but then Jooheon might think I'm mentally insane.

"Look" Jooheon mumurs, using his spoon to scoop up some coco pops, "You've been acting strangely ever since the Friday that Hyunwo first tried the fish and-"

"I can hear peoples thoughts" Jooheon stops, his spoon of coco pops hovering before his mouth.

He puts the spoon back in his bowl and place his bowl on the floor. Jooheon turns to face Changkyun, a serious expression on his face.

"Okay, now I know that there is defiantly something wrong with you" Changkyun hits Jooheon on the arm, "I'm not lying, think of something and I'll prove it to you"

"Fine"

**_Hyungwon has a nice ass._**

"Hyungwon has a nice ass" he repeats, grinning ear to ear.

Jooheon's cheeks turn bright red, "That was merely a coincident"

"I'll Do it again then"

Jooheon narrows his eye's at Changkyun, "Okay"

**_Changkyun is a dick._ **

Changkyun scowls and kicks Jooheon in the shin, "I am not a dick"

Jooheon ignores the pain in his shin and grabs Changkyun's shoulders, "No. Fucking. Way"

"Yes. Fucking. Way"

"But what's this got to do with Hoseok?"

"I can hear his thoughts and they're all about me and about how beautiful I look and he likes me Jooheon and I can't be near him" he rambles, avoiding eye contact with Jooheon.

"Ah" Jooheon breathes, "That"

"That what?" "His crush on you, I've known about that for a few years"

"A few-"

There's a knock at the door and Jooheon gets up, knocking over his bowl of coco pops in the process.

"Shit" he curses, hopping away to the door, "Clean that for me, will you"

Changkyun grabs the pillow behind his back and throws it Jooheon. He misses. Instead of cleaning up, Changkyun walks to his bedroom and shuts himself in there for the rest of the night because he knows that Hyungwon is at the door and being around Jooheon and Hyungwon is like watching an awful romantic comedy. It's a no, no.


	2. part ii - the thoughts you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun can't stop thinking about things.
> 
> he's having a mid life crisis despite the fact he's in high school.
> 
> He also wishes that he was spiderman but then again, who doesn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY DUDES AND GALS, FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FOR A LONG TIME, AVERY LONG TIME.
> 
> I JUST REALISED TODAY THAT I AM NO BETTER THEN THE PEOPLE I DEPISE. I AM NO BETTER THEN THE PPL WHO DON'T FINISH THEIR FANFICS.
> 
> DID YOU KNOW THAT I ONCE WROTE AN ESSAY ON HOW MUCH UNFINISHED FANFICTION PHYSICALLY PAIN ME AND HOW I SUBMITTED IT FOR MY ENGLISH GCSE. 
> 
> I REALLY WANNA KNOW THE EXAMINERS OPINION ON THIS.
> 
> SO HERE YOU HAVE CHAPTER TWO OF THE THOUGHTS YOU THINK. 
> 
> I CAN'T PROMISE WHEN THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP BECAUSE I'M A BIT OF A WILD CARD WHEN IT COMES TO UDPATES AS Y'ALL KNOW BUT I SHALL DO MY ABSLOUTE BEST.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND I THANK YOU FOR READING.
> 
> \- QUEENMAO

 

 

**part ii - the thoughts you think**

 

 

Changkyun's mood has only soured over the month.

 

 _ **Why don't I get some web shooting powers like spiderman**_ , he thinks, _**clearly the world hates me.**_

 

He hasn't spoken to Hoseok since he went eerily quiet in their English lesson. Hoseok hasn't confronted him and as far as Changkyun knows, he hasn't asked the others any questions and maybe, just maybe, he's being a dick to Hoseok.

 

 _ **Aha**_ , he laughs mentally, _**you really are being a dick.**_

 

Changkyun groans into his pillow because he's suppose to be sleeping but no, Hoseok has to invade his thoughts like he's doing to Changkyun.

 

He groans again and that earns him a yell from Hyungwon, in the room beside him, telling him to "SHUT UP"

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

Changkyun's walking fast, not paying attention to where he's going one bit and that causes him to crash straight into someone and go sprawling backwards onto the floor.

 

 _ **Graceful**_ , he growls, _ **real graceful.**_

 

He blinks a couple of times and is greeted by a hand being offered to him. Changkyun takes it without really thinking and when he looks up at the persons face, he freezes and drops the hand straight away.

 

"Oh" Changkyun breathes and bolts.

 

He pretends not to hear to Hoseok's final thought as he rounds the corner to Math.

 

_**Why wont he talk to me? Have I done something wrong? Does-does he know?** _

 

Changkyun stops walking, spins on his heel and starts walking the way he came. He sees Hoseok still standing there, back turned to him, looking at the place where Changkyun had just fallen.

 

"Hoseok" Changkyun says, voice slightly shaking, "I'm sorry"

 

Hoseok turns to face him, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"For what?"  

 

"I've been avoiding you and I'm sorry, for doing that"

 

Hoseok nods and Changkyun thinks his eye's look a little more sadder then they had done a few seconds ago.

 

"Why were you avoiding me? Did I do something?"  

 

Changkyun shakes his head. He lies.

 

"Course not. I haven't just been avoiding you. I've been steering clear from Hyunwo, Kihyun and Minhyuk. Got no choice but to see Hyungwon as he's my roomate and Jooheon because he's Hyungwon's boyfriend"

 

The sadness in Hoseok's eyes clear slightly and Changkyun can breathe a little bit better.

 

"Why? Why have you been avoiding us?"

 

 

"Something personal that I've been dealing with and it's something I'd like to deal with alone and so I needed space"

 

"I'm guessing you wont tell me what it is? That you're dealing with?"

 

"Maybe one day but for now, no"  

 

Hoseok's lips turn upwards into a small smile, "That's better then nothing"  

 

"Does that mean were still friends?"

 

"Never stopped being friends" Hoseok says, "And as your friend, I know that you very late for your maths class and that you should probably be heading there now"  

 

Changkyun waves him off and grins bigger, "Yes mother"

 

Hoseok nods his head, "I'll see you at lunch?"  

 

Changkyun feels lighter then he has in over a month and he knows that he's grinning goofily but he can't help it when he's around Hoseok.

 

"Yeah" he breathes, "You most certainly will"


	3. part iii - the thoughts you and i think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends here *dun dun dun*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 May 2016  
> 20:43
> 
> SO THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER AND I'M SAD TO SEE IT END BUT BELIEVE ME, THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF MY FANFICTION FOR THIS PAIRING. THE TWO OF THEM ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER. 
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW BUT IT'S GCSE SEASON AND I'M NECK DEEP IN EXAMS, SOMEONE SAVE ME PLS. SO FAR IN MY GCSE JOURNEY I'VE;
> 
> MADE THE WORLDS WORST PUN IN MY ENGLISH LANGUGAE EXAM  
> BEEN ATTACKED BY A FLY IN MY SOCIOLOGY EXAM (THANKS FLY)  
> GUESSED MOST OF UNIT 8 IN MY R.S EXAM (FCK ME)  
> NEARLY HAD A MF PANIC ATTACKED BECAUSE I LOOKED UP AT THE CLOCK IN MY ENGLISH LITERATURE EXAM AND REALISED I HAD FUCKING 30 MINUTES TO ANSWER TWO QUESITONS ON OF MICE AND MEN BECAUSE, I DON'T KNOW HOW, I WROTE FUCKING 6 PAGES ON INSPECTOR CALLS.
> 
> I HAVE MY MEDIA EXAM TOMORROW BUT I LIKE MEDIA SO I'M PRETTY CHILL BOUT THAT.
> 
> HOWEVER (DUN DUN DUN) I HAVE MY MATHS GCSE ON THURSDAY. FUCK PASSING THAT. ALL HOPE IN ME PASSING HAS GONE.
> 
> I ALSO HAVE MY PROM THIS FRIDAY, WISH ME LUCL BECAUSE IT WILL INVOLVE ME BEING AROUND A BUNCH OF DICKS BUT I HAVE A GAME PLAN. IMMA LOOK REALLY UGLY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK AND THEN WHEN PROM COMES ALONG *NARUTO'S SEXY JUTSU* I TURN MF SEXY AF.
> 
> OKAY, RAMBLE SESSION OVER AND WOW-WEE MONSTA X'S COME BACK, ALL IN, IS FCKING DOPE AND I REALLY ENJOYED IT. NOT GON LIE, THE MV CONFUSED ME BUT HEY, IT WAS COOLIO.
> 
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THE ALL THE PPL WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE THE BEGINNING. I FEEL SLIGHTLY EMOTIONAL :(
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR OVER 1,000 READS THAT'S PRETTY AW4ESOME AND I'M GREATFUL.
> 
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE THOUGHTS YOU THINK.
> 
> FINAL COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS ECT.... ARE ALL WELCOME HERE
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU,
> 
>  
> 
> QUEEN MAO 
> 
> P.S I HAD TO RE-FUCKING-WRITE THE WHOLE THING TWICE AND I CRIED THANK YOU AO3

**part iii - the thoughts you and I think**

 

 

 

 

 _ **Ha ha,**_ Changkyun laughs to himself, _**fuck fuck fuck**_.

Jooheon surges forward and off the sofa, yelling "aha" at him.

"Have you finally realised?" he asks, rising off the floor and returning back to the sofa to sit beside Hyungwon.

"Oh he has" Hyungwon exclaims, "Look at his face"

Changkyun jumps up and starts pacing around the living room, "Shit, shit, fuck, fuck"

"Ohohoho, defiantly realised" Jooheon giggles.

Changkyun stops pacing and glares at Jooheon, "Shut up"

Jooheon makes kissing faces at him, "Hoseok my one true love, marry me!"

Hyungwon slaps Jooheon's shoulder, "No, no, no. Watch and learn"

Hyungwon clears his throat, throws his arms out to the sides, "Hoseok, kiss me, love me, f-"

"Oh my god" Changkyun whines as Jooheon pushes Hyungwon off the sofa, "Please just stop!"

"Never" Jooheon snickers, "This is too much fun.Last month you were complaining about how Hoseok's evident crush on you was uncomfortable and now you've gone and developed one on him"

"What do I do?"

Hyungwon pushes himself up and off the floor and walks to stand beside Changkyun. He wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"It's not difficult, just tell him that you like him"

Changkyun blinks at him.

"TELL HIM?" He shrieks, "TELLING HIM IS NOT DIFFICULT?!"

Hyungwon lets go off his shoulder and takes a few steps backwards, "It's really not"

Changkyun looks at Hyungwon for a couple of seconds and then back at Jooheon.

"Helpful, the both of you are so helpful" he growls and storms off.

Jooheon and Hyungwon register the sound of Changkyun's door slamming.

"I have a plan" Jooheon grins, "Of how to get them together"

"Oho" Hyungwon smirks, "Do tell"

________________________________________________________________________________

"Aren't you supposed to be his best friend?" Hoseok whispers, "Why are you telling me this?"

"First of all" Jooheon starts, "You don't have to whisper, theres hardly anyone in the library-"

"It's respectful" Hoseok hisses.

"Yes yes" Jooheon shushes, "and second of all, we all want to see you guys get to together, seriously make a move on the guy"

"No"

Jooheon sputters, "Why the hell not?!"

"Don't wanna"

Hyungwon unfolds his arms and leans over the table, his face inches from Hoseok's.

"Wrong answer" he snaps, "I am not watching the two of making heart eyes at eachother a moment fucking longer. Man the fuck up and ask him out"

Hoseok blinks and then reaches his left arm and hi-5's Hyungwons face. Hyungwon glares and leans backwards into his seat, folding his arms again.

"Changkyun doesn't like me"

Jooheon sighs, "Did you not hear my speech? Of course he likes you"

"He likes Jungkook"

Jooheon lets out a scream of frustration, "No,no he doesn't. Honestly, I wouldn't tell you this otherwise" ______________________________________________________________________________________

"Dense" Kihyun grumbles, "The both of them"

"I second that" Hyungwo adds through a mouthful of chips.

"And that's digusting" Hyungwon comments, "Don't talk when you're eating"

"One of them will make a move" Minhyuk says, "We're just going to have to be patient"

Hyungwon laughs, "That's cute but also not going to happen"

Minhyuk sticks his tongue out at Hyungwon.

"Seriously we need to come up with another plan. I don't think I can take much more of this, it's turning into a shoujo manga" Jooheon whines, sinking back into his chair.

Hyungwo raises an eyebrow, "You read shoujo?"

Jooheon's cheeks tint pink, "Absloutley not"

Hyungwon patts him on the shoulder, "Sure, whatever you say"

Kihyun snorts loudly.

______________________________________________________________________________

 _ **They told me that Changkyun likes me,**_ Hoseok thinks, _**It sounded like they were being sincere and why would they lie, they're my best friends.** _

Changkyun freezes and the pen in his hand falls onto the table dramtically.

 _ **FUCK FUCK FUCK,**_ he chants mentally, _ **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING**_.

Kihyun, who's sitting beside him, knudges him.

"You alright?"

Changkyun shakes his head, "I'm plotting the murder of some dear friends, please don't interupt me"

Kihyun's eyes widen and he laughs nervously, "You're joking right?"

Changkyun turns to face him, smiling and something must be off with his smile because Kihyun looks postively terrifyed now.

"Absloutley, I love my friends"

___________________________________________________________________________

 

"YOU BUNCH OF SHIT FUCKS" Changkyun yells, as he approaches his friends who are all crowded around Hyunwo's locker.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He growls, lifting the book in his left hand and smacking it down on Minhyuk's arm.

"What did I do?" Minhyuk shrieks.

"Everything" Changkyun glares.

"No seriously" Hyungwo butts in, "What did we do?"

"YOU TOLD HOSEOK THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"Well.. No but- may have just-"

"THE AUDACITY OF YOU LITTLE SHITS. I TRUSTED YOU GUYS WITH THAT INFORMATION AND THEN YOU JUST RUN ALONG LIKE GOOD LITTLE DOGS AND TELL THE GUY THAT I LIKE THAT I LIKE HIM! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, M'GOD. YOU UTTER PIECES OF-"

"You like me?"

It's Hoseok.

 _ **Fuck me up,**_ Changkyun, _**this is so not how this is suppose to go. I just wanted to kill a few of my friends, Is that too much to ask?**_

"Aha, no" Chankyun laughs shakily.

"You just said that you liked me" Hoseok breathes.

Changkyun turns around slowly, to face him.

"Again, no. You must just be hearing-"

"I like you too" Hoseok smiles, "I like you a lot"

Changkyun freezes and it feels like all the breath in his body has been knocked out.

 _ **No fucking way,**_ he mentally screams, _**NO FUCKING WAY**_.

"I mean it"

Changkyun squints his eyes, trying to listen into Hoseok's thoughts to see if he's actually being sincere. He can't hear them.

"Why can't I hear them?" he blurts.

"Hear what?"

Changkyun shakes his head, "Nothing, it's nothing"

Hoseok's smile starts to slip slightly, "Are you going to say it back or did I really hear it wrong and if that's the case then I'm so-"

"I like you too"

Hoseok smile returns to it's full radiance and Changkyun thinks that it reminds him a lot of the sun.

"You're beautiful" he blurts.

Minhyuk, Hyungwo, Jooheon, Kihyun and Hyungwon all burst out laughing, Hoseok included.

Changkyun grins at Hoseok.


End file.
